


My little spy

by vibewyne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibewyne/pseuds/vibewyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après plusieurs mois à cacher son amour pour le prince, Merlin commet une petite erreur -si c'en est bien une- qui va tout changer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little spy

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous présente ici mon tout premier écrit. J'attends avec impatience vos avis :) N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des choses à modifier, des fautes, ou un problème de présentation.

Sans bruit, le jeune homme se glissa habilement à l’intérieur de la sombre pièce. Il referma la lourde porte en bois avec précaution puis se retourna. Seul un rayon de lune filtrait à travers le rideau et apportait une légère lueur blanche à la chambre. L’air commençait à se réchauffer, l’Eté approchait à grand pas. Il ne devait pas encore être minuit que déjà la lune remplaçait le soleil et envoyait ses rayons. Bien que moins forts, ils éclairaient tout de même assez la chambre pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose et chuter lourdement.  
Il s’avança silencieusement vers le grand lit à baldaquin qui se situait au milieu de la pièce. Ses cheveux de jais se trouvèrent dans le passage du rayon de lune et ses yeux bleus foncés prirent une teinte plus claire grâce à la douce lumière. Son regard dévia vers le lit puis se perdit dans la contemplation du corps étendu sous les draps pendant quelques secondes. Il retourna sur ses pas pour attraper une des chaises autour de la grande table puis la ramena au bord du lit. Toujours en silence, il s’assit dessus avant que son regard ne dévie de nouveau vers la personne qui dormait. Des cheveux blonds en pagaille dépassaient de dessous les draps et un bras de la personne tenait fermement un des oreillers serré contre sa joue. De ses grands yeux bleus azur, Merlin, puisque c’était son nom, contemplait le jeune roi Arthur. Il savait qu’il n’avait aucun droit de se trouver dans la chambre du roi à cette heure ci alors que tout le château était endormi mais tous les soirs depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, il prenait le risque. Chaque nuit, la peur de se faire attraper le tiraillait mais dès qu’il arrivait dans la chambre, il était rassuré et pouvait passer des heures à regarder Arthur dormir.

Cela faisait un an que Merlin s’était rendu compte de ses sentiments à l’égard du roi et essayait tant bien que mal de les cacher. Il avait hésité longtemps, avant de se décider. Cacher ou avouer ses sentiments ? Il avait finalement choisi de les garder secrets. Si ces sentiments venaient à être découverts par le roi, un serviteur ou même un simple noble de passage au château, il finirait au bûché ou pendu. Alors depuis de longs mois, il regardait simplement le blond dormir en espérant que personne ne le surprenne. Il était tombé amoureux tout doucement, pas à pas, en habillant son roi qui était encore prince à l’époque, quand il lui souriait, quand ils riaient ensembles, quand ils partaient à la chasse rien que tous les deux… Aujourd’hui, il souffrait d’un amour à sens unique et il regrettait presque d’être tombé amoureux. Mais l’amour est censé être une chose incroyable non ? Un sentiment fantastique qui vous fait sentir comme sur un nuage, qui vous fait voler, qui vous rend heureux. Sauf que Merlin était tout sauf heureux. Cela faisait exactement trente minutes qu’il était dans la chambre et ses paupières commençait à s’alourdir. Etant un sorcier, il n’avait pas besoin d’autant d’heures de sommeil que les simples humains, mais il se devait de dormir tout de même un peu. Il se leva, étirant ses muscles engourdis puis ramena la chaise à sa place. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil au prince puis murmura

**\- Je vous aime tellement que ça me fait mal, Arthur.**

Et comme chaque nuit, vers minuit et demi, il tourna le dos au lit et s’en alla à pas de loup.

*****

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, Merlin entra sans délicatesse dans la chambre d’Arthur. Il portait en équilibre le plateau du petit-déjeuner du roi ainsi que ses vêtements propres. Il posa avec fracas le plateau sur la table et se dirigea vers la grande armoire pour ranger les vêtements. Il partit ouvrir les rideaux en grand pour laisser les rayons de soleil envahir la pièce. Certains se dirigèrent directement sur le visage découvert d’Arthur qui grogna, la bouche pâteuse.

**\- Mhhh moins de bruit, referme les rideaux Merliiiiin…**   
**\- Non il faut vous lever ! Vous avez une réunion avec le conseil, les paysans qui ont des requêtes à écouter, et un discours à écrire pour je-ne-sais quel roi que vous devez aussi accueillir. Debout.**

Arthur releva la tête à cause du ton qu’avait employé Merlin, ses sourcils formant un arc de cercle presque parfait. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Merlin devenait de plus en plus agressif dans ses paroles, il ne rigolait presque plus et ses sourires devenaient rares. Il avait arrêté il y a bien longtemps de raconter à Arthur les potins de la basse ville, de parler du beau temps ou tout simplement de siffloter en faisant ses corvées. Il était maintenant renfermé sur lui-même, il s’était forgé une carapace que même Gaius ne parvenait pas à percer. Arthur avait bien vu la déchéance dans laquelle Merlin était en train de sombrer mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour l’aider.  
Un soir, il y a environ deux semaines, où il n’arrivait pas à dormir, préoccupé par l’état de son serviteur, il avait entendu la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir vers minuit. Il avait prestement posé sa main sur le fourreau de son épée, prêt à attaquer. Sauf qu’a force de vivre avec Merlin, il avait apprit à reconnaître le bruit des pas de celui-ci et avait doucement relâché son épée, se demandant ce qu’il faisait dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci. Il était tourné du côté de la porte alors il avait ouvert ses yeux juste assez pour voir l’ombre se mouvoir à ses côtés. Il avait vu Merlin s’asseoir et attendre. Quand il était parti quelques heures plus tard, il l’avait entendu murmurer un doux « Bonne nuit, à demain » avant de quitter la pièce. Le lendemain, il avait hésité à aborder le sujet mais s’était finalement tut, attendant que Merlin le fasse de lui-même. Sauf que apparemment, il ne comptait pas venir lui parler.  
La nuit suivante, il avait attendu avant de s’endormir, voir si Merlin allait venir. Et il était venu. Répétant exactement les mêmes gestes. Depuis deux semaines, Arthur savait que Merlin venait dans sa chambre entre minuit et minuit et demi. Et il ne trouvait pas ça étrange. Parce qu’il aimait sentir Merlin près de lui, veillant sur lui.

Puis il se rappela la nuit dernière. Les mots que Merlin avait laissé échapper pour la première fois. Peut-être les mots qu’il attendait. Arthur ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il attendait. Un signe ? Un mot ? Mais maintenant qu’il avait entendu ces mots, il savait. Les trois premiers mots que Merlin avait prononcé était en faite tout ce qu’il avait retenu. Et il avait tellement envie de les lui dire en retour.  
Arthur rejeta brusquement les draps au bout du lit et sauta sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter son serviteur. Celui-ci baissa la tête, attendant la sentence qu’il allait recevoir à cause du ton qu’il avait employé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres pour endurer la douleur. Sauf que rien ne vint. A la place, le roi posa sa main sur son avant-bras et descendit sa main jusqu’à son poignet pour le l’attraper. Il posa un doigt sous le menton du brun et lui fit doucement relever la tête. Les deux paires d’yeux bleus presque identiques s’accrochèrent. Et Merlin vit que le blond savait. Pour tout. Pour les nuits passées à ses côtés et pour ses sentiments. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais Arthur posa son index sur ses lèvres et prit la paroles à sa place.

**\- Je ne vais te poser qu’une seule question, Merlin.** Murmura-t-il.

Le sorcier cligna des yeux et inclina sa tête vers l’avant, indiquant qu’il écoutait.

**\- Ce que tu as dit hier soir, le pensais-tu vraiment ?**

Arthur était inquiet. Finalement, peut-être qu’il aurait du tout ignorer, se trouver une jeune fille de bonne famille avec qui se marier et oublier Merlin qui n’était qu’un serviteur. Et un homme. Sauf que c’était, à ses yeux, le plus bel homme qui pouvait exister. Et si ses sentiments n’étaient pas réciproques, il aurait l’air d’un parfait idiot. Quand Merlin ouvrit la bouche, il était plus anxieux que le jour de son couronnement.

**\- Oui**. souffla-t-il. **Et je l’ai toujours pensé.**

Arthur esquissa un sourire et les yeux des deux jeunes hommes s’illuminèrent au même instant. Hésitant, Merlin posa ses mains sur les hanches de son roi. Celui-ci plaça ses main en coupe autour du visage de son serviteur. Timidement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent délicatement. Maintenant ils comprenaient.

_Les deux faces d’une même pièce._


End file.
